


Restless

by kangaleigh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaleigh/pseuds/kangaleigh
Summary: Buffy is exhausted from not getting enough sleep and crashes at Giles' place.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Greetings, folks! I bring you a multi-chapter story. Huzzah! I will post 1 chapter, each day, for 5 days. Because there are only 5 chapters. Obvious. I pulled a Barry Allen and messed with the timeline just a smidge. Giles owns the Magic Box, but that isn't a huge part, and Buffy and Willow are sharing a dorm together. Mainly because I like them in a dorm together. I don't think those two things happened at the same time on the show.

Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Isn't proofread by anyone other than myself, making all mistakes my own. Usual disclaimer of not owning any of these characters. Also, title of story not related to title of episode with the same name. Please enjoy!

* * *

 

Chapter 1

It was nearing 2 a.m. when Buffy trudged up to Giles' door. Being as late as it was, she knew knocking wasn't an option. She tried the knob and found it unlocked. Rolling her eyes at his carelessness, she entered. He knew she had a key. He had given it to her after all. She sometimes wondered if the man had a secret death wish.

There was a small table lamp still on next to the couch. She walked over to turn it off and lie down. That was when she noticed the assorted Watcher Diaries and an open bottle of scotch with a glass next to it on the coffee table. She picked up the bottle, examining it. It was about two-thirds of the way empty, but was sure it was already half gone the other day. She briefly thought of looking through the diaries, but then decided against it. Her eyelids already felt like sandpaper and she was barely able to keep them open. That was why she had stopped at his place. It was closer and she wasn't sure she would make it home. She had already started to fall asleep while patroling, letting a vamp get the jump on her. After she dusted him, she figured it was time to call it a night. For her own safety.

But first, to check on Giles. Drinking and being sentimental hardly ever ended well for him. She climbed the stairs to the darkened loft. It took her eyes a second to adjust, but she could see him lying in bed. His light snoring confirmed he was still breathing, so she turned to head back downstairs. Swaying slightly before that first step, she thought maybe it best to stay up here.

She turned back towards the bed and crossed the small distance over. She kicked off her shoes and stared at the bed. Giles was lying on his stomach, facing away from her, his arms curled up around his head. He was kind of crooked, legs stretched to the other side. And she noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing a shirt. Too tired to really care, she stretched out on the mostly empty side of the bed. Her leg from the knee draped over his. It didn't matter to her. After all, he was under the covers and she on top, so what was the big deal? She closed her eyes, already starting to drift off, not noticing the snoring had stopped.

"Are you getting vampire on my sheets?" he grumbled into the bed.

"Probably."

He groaned and slid his leg out from under hers, giving her more room. Still on his front, he turned his head towards her. "Everything all right?" he whispered, not sure if she had fallen asleep yet or not.

She hummed. "Just dead tired." He chuckled. "No pun intended." She turned her head to him. "You? Saw the party remains on the table." He hummed in response, eyes already closed and drifting back to the land of nod. Her eyes closed and she soon joined him.

* * *

 

Buffy woke the next morning feeling more relaxed than she had in days. Sleep hadn't been easy for her for a while. Never getting more than 90 minutes at a time. She would always wake up with a nervous energy she just couldn't figure out, then it would take her another hour or so to fall asleep, just to start the cycle over again. Hence last night's complete exhaustion.

Her eyes caught sight of an alarm clock, seeing it was now half past seven. She was surprised to realize she had slept for five hours. It wasn't a full night, but it was a start.

She stretched out, feeling the tingling pull of her muscles. She moaned in relaxed satisfaction. Her leg bumped into something next to her and she suddenly remembered where she was.

She turned her head to see Giles was still asleep. He was in the same exact position as when she last saw him. His face was half hidden behind his arm and his hair was sticking up randomly. The sheets were half way down his bare back. He looked rather cute with bed head. She turned onto her side and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned and she smiled, pulling back her hand. "Good morning, sleepy head."

He opened his eyes, one peering at her over his arm. "Morning," he mumbled. He vaugley remembered her climbing into bed with him last night. At first he had thought he dreamt it, but he had briefly woken up a second time to see she was actually there before quickly nodding off again.

"Sleep well?" she asked. He hummed. "Not so much word guy in the morning, huh?" He groaned. She touched his forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Headache." Buffy ran her thumb over his eyebrow a few times and then rubbed tiny circles on his temples. Giles closed his eyes. "Feels nice."

"I can get you some asprin."

He lifted his head. "I can get it." He rolled over. "Need to use the bathroom any-," he froze just before throwing the sheets off himself. "Oh."

Buffy sat up next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh..." he looked at her, tinted pink. She looked so confused. He gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not... wearing any..."

She tilted her head questioningly. Then her eyes widended with realization. "Oh!" She looked forward but didn't move. She slowly turned her head to look at him again, biting back a laugh. He titled his head to glare at her. She giggled. "I slept next to a naked you all night."

He hung his head and groaned. She laughed again. "I wasn't exactly expecting company."

"I figured. But thank you for letting me crash here anyway."

"Why _are_ you here?"

"Honestly?" He nodded, she shrugged. "I was just exhausted and your place was closer than mine."

"Ah."

"I was going to take the couch, but then saw what you had been doing all night. I came up to check on you, then just kind of crashed here. Was that okay?"

"Yes, of course. My door is open to you any time, Buffy." She smiled at him. "Except for now. Get out." Her eyebrows shot up. He looked down at himself then back at her.

"Oh, right." She climbed out of bed and grabbed her shoes. "I should go home and change anyway. Even though most of the vamp dust is now on your bed."

"Lovely."

"Later, Giles!" She bounded down the stairs, pausing to slip her shoes on at the landing, then was out the door.

* * *

 

It was later that afternoon that Buffy walked into the Magic Box. She smiled at Anya who was busy with a customer ("It costs more because it's better!"). She headed straight on back for the training room door and knocked. She opened it a bit to stick her head inside, calling out, "Are you decent?"

Giles opened the door the rest of the way for her. "Ha ha. Very funny."

She walked in, he closed the door behind her. "I thought so, yeah."

"How is your day going?" He walked to the weapons cabinet as she began her stretches.

"Pretty good, actually. Its amazing what more than 2 hours of sleep can do for you."

He turned towards her. "2 hours? Is that all you have been getting?"

"Not even."

"How long has this been going on?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Umm," she thought as she stretched. "Last night would have made it a week."

"A week?!" His arms dropped to his sides. She confirmed. "But you did actually sleep last night? For how long?"

She stood with her hands on her hips. "A little more than 5 hours. Thanks again for that."

"Buffy, I didn't actually do anything." He turned back to the cabinet and grabbed two quarterstaffs.

"You didn't kick me out. That's something." She took the weapon he offered, twirling it around to get a feel for it.

"I wouldn't kick you out of bed." Buffy dropped the weapon. "That-that is, umm-".

"Unclench, Giles," she giggled and picked up the weapon. "I got you."

"Wish you would have told me."

"So you could do what? Just a bit of insomnia, Giles. Nothing you could do about it. Besides, I slept great. All better now. Must have been your nakedness."

He rolled his eyes and got into stance. "Mmm hmm," he hummed skeptically. "Well, let's see if we can't tire you out for a good rest tonight, shall we?"

Buffy grinned. "Bring it on, Watcher!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Buffy couldn't believe it. She wasn't able to sleep. Again. It was really starting to frustrate her. After sleeping so well the night before, she thought the trouble was over. Now she couldn't even get comfortable. Her legs felt restless. She kicked at her blankets. She even changed her pajamas. Nothing was helping. She looked over at Willow, silently hating that her roommate was sleeping so soundly. With nothing else to do, she just lie there, staring at her ceiling, and started counting sheep.

* * *

The next two nights were not any different for her. She was running on a total of just over 4 hours the last three nights combined. This wasn't good for anybody. She was getting into the "too tired to patrol" phase again. Let alone pay attention in class. She would just stare, none of the information sinking in. With a 19th century English Lit test coming in a few days, she knew she needed help.

Giles opened the door to a panicked looking Buffy. "I need help," she greeted.

Concern instantly etched his face. He stepped aside for her to enter. "What's wrong?" He closed and, surprisingly, locked the door.

"English Literature."

"Oh." He visibly relaxed. He ushered her over to the couch. She sat, placing her books on the table. He sat next to her. "Alright, what are we-". He cut himself off when he looked at her. She was staring down at her books as is she didn't hear him. He gently took her chin and turned her head towards him. She had dark bags under her eyes. She had tried to cover it up with make up, but they were there. He sighed. "You haven't been sleeping again, have you?"

She shook her head and he let go of her chin. She looked down. "I try, but I just can't rest. I mean, I feel tired. Very tired. Sometimes I drift off, but its only for 20 or 25 minutes at most. I can't consentrate. It's frustrating, Giles."

"I would imagine so."

"Willow said she could try a light sleeping spell-".

"No. Absolutely not." She looked up at him. "Sleeping spells are not something to mess with. If even one little thing is off, you may not wake up."

She half smiled. "Like Sleeping Beauty. Until my true love comes to kiss me awake." Her smile fell. "I'd never wake up."

He patted her knee and stood. "I'll make you some chamomile tea."

"No! I need to study for the test."

"Buffy, nothing you study tonight will matter if your brain is too exhausted to retain the information. You  _need_  rest."

She sat back into the couch and sighed. "I  _need_  a miracle."

"If anyone is capable, it's you." He returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea for each of them. She thanked him as she took hers in hand. "Drink that then go upstairs to see if you can sleep."

She smiled behind her cup. "Maybe you should get naked again. See if that helps."

"Good Lord," he groaned. "That isn't going to end anytime soon, is it?" She shook her head and had another sip of tea.

Ten minutes later, Buffy was curled up on the couch sound asleep. Her feet were in Giles' lap. He absentmindedly rubbed his hands in circles on her knees as he read his book. He finished that chapter and looked over at her. He thought of moving her upstairs where she would be more comfortable, but didn't want to chance waking her. She had said she was only getting 20 minutes at a time, so he decided to wait to see if she would wake.

Two hours later, Giles was feeling himself tire. Buffy still had not waken and he was grateful. She needed her rest. He gently removed himself from the couch, setting her legs back down. He covered her with the afghan on the back of the couch. He ran his fingers through her hair before whispering good night and heading upstairs.

* * *

The first thing Buffy noticed when she woke up was the smell of coffee. Oh, how she loved the smell of coffee. The next thing was that she was not in her bed. This was Giles' living room. She must have fallen asleep on the couch. Finally, she noticed it was daylight. She had slept through the whole night!

She stood from the couch and stretched, groaning as her shoulders and back popped. "Good morning." She turned to find Giles leaning against the kitchen doorframe. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up." She walked towards him and he held out one of the mugs in his hand for her.

She accepted and inhaled the deep coffee scent. "Mmm." She took a sip. "Would you have tried kissing me to wake me up?"

He chuckled and turned back into the kitchen. "I'm far from your perfect prince, Buffy." He removed a lid from a frying pan and began scooping eggs onto 2 plates.

"You all ready tried, didn't you?"

"Twice, just to be sure."

She laughed. "How long was I out?"

He pulled toast from the oven, sitting it next to the plated eggs. "Oh, about 12 hours." He handed her the dish.

"12 hours?!"

He took the other plate and ushered her to the table to sit. "Yes, it is a little after 8 now."

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"You obviously needed it." He took a bite of his toast. "How are you feeling."

She drank more of her coffee. "Not gonna lie, Giles. I may have to move in here." There was a frantic pounding at the door. Someone tried opening it, then pounded some more. "I got it!" Buffy swung it open, grabbing the fist that was coming at her, still attempting to knock.

"Oh, good, Buffy! You're here! I was so worried when you didn't come home." Willow launched herself at her friend. "I thought something bad might have happened. Hey, Giles!"

"Good morning, Willow. Hungry?"

"Toast and tea?"

"Coming up."

Willow let go of Buffy and followed her to the table. "Were you here all night?"

"Yeah. I wanted to study for my English Lit test, but fell asleep on the couch."

"I would have helped you study, Buffy."

Buffy picked at her food. "I know, Will. But who better to help me study my English Literature than an English librarian?"

"Ah, I see," said Giles as he placed the plate and mug in front of Willow. "You only want me for my brain."

"And to sleep with." His eyebrows shot up, Willow nearly choked on her tea. "That didn't come out right."

"But you did get some sleep, right?" Willow asked.

"Oh yeah." Buffy finished her coffee. "A full 12 hours. No spell required."

"Oh, good. I was all iffy about doing that spell anyway."

"Don't," Giles added.

Buffy stood and took her empty plate and mug to the kitchen to wash them up. Giles followed shortly after. "Thank you for breakfast. And letting me sleep."

"Of course, my dear." Willow walked in and Giles took her dishes. "If you two still want to study, I'll wash up in here." Buffy kissed his cheek. He gave her a small smile as she followed Willow out of the kitchen.

The girls studied for a few hours. Giles chimed in every now and then. He made them all sandwiches for lunch around 12:30 p.m. Afterwards, the girls helped clean up before heading back to their dorm.

* * *

Patrolling was actually fun. Buffy managed to dust a total of 7 vampires, 4 of them in one fight. She felt better than she had in weeks. When she had decided enough was enough for the night, she didn't even chance heading back to her dorm. Instead she went straight to the place she knew she would rest.

When she entered his place, it was completely dark. His door had once again been unlocked so she made sure it was locked now. She took off her coat and hung it next to the door. She kicked off her shoes.

Buffy went into the kitchen for a drink of water. She turned on the small light above the stove. Now that she could see more properly, she noticed how filthy she was. A shower was definitely in order. She knew Giles wouldn't mind. It wouldn't be the first time she had showered here. She stripped off her dusty clothes and put them in a paper bag so she wouldn't leave a complete mess around. It wasn't until she got out of the shower that she realized she had nothing to wear.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and completely foolish, she wrapped herself in the towel and sneaked upstairs. Giles had to have  _something_  she could wear. She quietly started looking through his dresser.

"Buffy?"

She jumped, nearly dropping her towel. Giles was leaning on his elbow, squinting through the darkness at her. "Jesus, Giles! Give me a heart attack."

"What are you doing?"

"Where are your running shorts?"

"My running shorts? Why?"

She continued to open the dresser drawers. "Because me clothes are covered in vampire. So unless you want it all over your couch, I need something to wear. Ah ha! T-shirt!" She pulled it from the drawer.

"Bottom drawer. Left hand side. The ones on the very bottom are the smallest I have but they do have a drawstring you can tie up."

She rummaged through the bottom and found them. "Perfect." She turned with the pajamas clutched in her hand. "Umm, could you...?"

"What? Oh! Sorry." He turned his back towards her, laying down his head.

She dressed quickly and towel dried her hair. "Good night, Giles. Thanks." She headed for the stairs.

"Buffy."

She looked at him and he pulled the bed covers back for her. "Are you sure? Cuz the couch-."

"Is not entirely comfortable and you need some proper rest."

Buffy draped the towel over the banister to allow it to air dry. She slipped into the bed next to him, pulling the covers up to her stomach. She looked over at Giles. He was back to laying on his front. His arm was tucked under his pillow and he was facing her. "Hi," she said softly.

He smiled. "Hello." They were silent for a moment. "Is this too uncomfortable for you? I could sleep on the couch."

"You are not going to the couch, Giles. You just said yourself that it is uncomfortable. Besides, I'm good here. Very relaxed."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Totally."

Giles closed his eyes and soon Buffy started to drift off. "You smell nice," he grumbled, half asleep.

"I smell like you," she softly replied.

"And it's nice," he added, right before they both let sleep take them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

For the next week and a half, Buffy spent every night at Giles' place. There was one night she had gone to her dorm to attempt to sleep, but she was unable. She gave up after a couple hours and sneaked over at 3:20 a.m. She was surprised to find him sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. He had had trouble getting to sleep that night as well. He didn't admit it to her, but he had grown used to her being there next to him. The bed felt empty otherwise. He was surprised when she offered him her hand and lead him upstairs.

Though they had been litterally sleeping together for almost two weeks now, they hadn't touched one another. He had his side, she had hers, and everything went on as normal. Sometimes they had breakfast together, sometimes one would already be up and gone for the day. Buffy still spent her days at the dorm, normally only coming by after patrol. It was getting to the point that Giles couldn't sleep until she was there.

One night he was sitting at his desk researching a particular demon when she stumbled through the door, battered, bruised, and muddy. "Dear Lord!" He stood and rushed to her aid. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"It seems our demon has a pack." He led her to the desk chair and gently helped her to sit. "And the one from last night appears to be the runt of the group." She winced as he pulled off her shoes. She sighed. "I ran, Giles. How stupid is that?"

"You did what you needed to save yourself. I'm proud of you." He cupped her cheek. "Come on." He helped her stand. "Let's get you cleaned up." He lead her down the hall to the bathroom. Giles started the water. "Do you think you'll be okay in here?"

"Actually," she winced as she tried to shrug out of her jacket, "I think I dislocated my shoulder. Could you please help?"

He slid the jacket from her shoulders, seeing the left one was indeed dislocated. He mutteres a curse as he took in the state of her. "Okay, let's get this back in." He postiioned the two of them. "This is going to hurt."

"Do it." He popped her shoulder back and she cried out. He held her to his chest to keep her standing for a moment. He pulled back and saw tears down her face. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know it doesn't look like it, but it really does feel better."

"It will be sore for a day or so. Even with your healing."

"I figured." They stood as steam started to fill the room. "I still need help with my shirt."

"Oh, right." He eased her right arm out first, then brought the shirt up over her head. He tried very hard not to notice the baby blue bra she was wearing. He slid the shirt down her left arm. He examined her shoulder. I was already beginnning to turn purple.

She started to undo her belt with one hand but it was difficult. Giles reached down to help, but looked into her eyes for permission before doing so. She gave a small nod and he started to undo the buckle. Her stomach muscles twitched as his knuckle brushed against her bare skin. She shimmied out of her pants, standing there, in only her undergarments. Giles' eyes scanned over her body, but she could tell it was only to check for injuries. He stopped and paid closer attention to a place on her back. She could feel his fingeres trace around the area and she shivered.

"Sorry. Almost done," he apologized, thinking she was just cold. He gently prodded the area and she yelped. He sighed. "I think you cracked a rib." He stood back up to his full height behind her. "Do you, uh, n-need help with..." He placed his hand flat over the back clasp of her bra.

"I'll leave it on if you can help wash my hair," she softly inquired over her shoulder. "I know it's weird, but I can't do it with one arm." Giles was oddly silent. "Please?"

"Y-yes. I can - I can, help... with that." He looked around the bathroom figuring the best way to do this. "Give me just a moment, please." He walked out of the bathroom and returned a minute later in a pair of swim trunks. Buffy couldn't help but give him a smile. He blushed and opened the shower curtain helping her in.

He stood close to her as he lathered and rinsed her hair, their bodies nearly touching. Buffy resisted the moan threatening to escape as his fingers massaged her scalp. He took the clean wash cloth from the towel bar and lathered that with soap as well. He helped wash her back and down her legs so she wouldn't have to bend with the cracked rib.

Feeling Giles' hands washing all over her body was the most sensual thing she ever experienced. She loved that he was the one here with her. She just wished it was for other reasons.

Giles imagined himself multiple times licking or kissing the water droplets off her back as he ran the wash cloth down her arms. He never thought he would be this intimate with her, and now that he was, he didn't know if he could ever stop.

He handed her the cloth so she could wash her front. He knew that if he were to tempt fate there, he would fall. He felt himself twitching in his trunks and thanked the gods Buffy's back was to him and she couldn't see. He knew he needed to get out of there now. He stepped out as she rinsed the cloth out.

He was just about to close the curtain when the hot water suddenly ran out and Buffy was hit with an ice cold blast. She startled and jumped back, but slipped in the tub. Giles reached out to grab her. Her shoulder slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards. His hands instinctively squeezed to brace himself, right on her cracked rib. She screamed and jerked again, putting them both way off balance. Giles fell backwards, pulling Buffy out of the shower and they both ended up on the bathroom floor.

Giles tried to catch his breath. Buffy's landing had knocked the wind out of him. "Shit!" he gasped. "Buffy.. Are you...all right?" he asked between breaths. He looked over at her curled up form next to him. She was shaking. "Buffy?" A sob escaped her and she couldn't stop. "Oh Christ." He tried to move her and she yelped. "Fuck! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Buffy. But let's get you up." He stood and turned off the water. He took the towel from the rack and draped it over his shoulder. He reached for Buffy and started to lift her up. "I'm truly sorry, love, but you have to get up I have to check you."

She stood and leaned into his chest, silently crying now. He gently wrapped his arms around her, not caring that they were both half naked and wet. She started shivering so he wrapped the towel around her. He grabbed a second one and quickly dried himself off. Well, as much as one could while still wearing swim trunks, that is.

He lead her out of the bathroom and upstairs to the bedroom. "I washed the clothes you left here and put them in a drawer." He went to the dresser and opened the top on the right hand side. He pulled out a pair of her panties and sleeping shorts. Instead of getting her own shirt, he went to his and found the biggest one he had. That would allow for a more comfortable in and out for her shoulder.

He helped dry her off. She still had tears on her cheeks, but had stopped crying. He stood behind her. "I'm going to take this off now," his fingers at her bra clasp. She nodded. He unhooked it and slid the straps from her shoulders down her arms, fingers brushing her soft skin. He grabbed the shirt from the bed next to him and eased her into it. "Are you able to change your bottoms yourself?"

She nodded and pushed down one side and then the other until they were over her hips and she could shake them off. Giles took them and the bra. He handed her the clean underwear to put on while he put the others in the laundry. Buffy quickly realized that this was not going to work. She couldn't bend down without gasping in pain. She was already totally embarrassed by everything that was happening tonight. Except for Giles undressing her. That made her feel other things.

He emerged from the closet a couple of minutes later in a t-shirt and sleeping pants having changed out of his wet trunks. Buffy had her back to him and was trying to figure out how to get her panties on without his help. She bent over a little too far and the shock of it caused her to quickly inhale and lose balance. Giles quickly grabbed her hips and held her up. "It's okay. I've got you."

He gently took her panties from her hand and walked in front of her. He knelt down. "This is so embarrassing," she muttered. She put a hand on his shoulder as she lifted her foot to steady herself.

"No reason to be embarrased. You're not the first woman I have dressed."

She raised her other foot for him. "I suddenly find myself hating this other woman." His lips twitched into a smile. He slid her panties up her legs, his thumbs brushing against her thighs. He slid them under the shirt making sure she didn't feel any more exposed than she already was. He pulled them over her hips and the swell of her behind.

He looked up at her, their eyes locking. His hands went from her hips to the small of her back. He slowly slid them down over her bottom and the back of her thighs to behind her knees. She threaded her fingers through his hair. Giles hugged her legs and rest his head against her stomach. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"Still."

They remained like that for a minute, just enjoying the feel of one another. Buffy pulled at his shirt. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

He stood and walked her to her side of the bed. He helped her in before crossing over and climbing in next to her. They both lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Buffy reached her hand out to his. He took it without hesitation. They laced their fingers together and fell asleep.

* * *

Giles woke a few hours later. It was still the middle of the night, but nature was calling. His hand was no longer in Buffy's but around her wrist. He released her and gently sat up, trying to avoid shaking the bed too much. He placed both feet on the floor and leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. What the hell was he doing? Touching her the way he had last night? What had he been thinking? Then again, she didn't seem put off from it. She had been scared from her ordeal. But then, he had been, too. Maybe it was just both of them reassuring she was okay.

He looked over his shoulder at her. So why did he still want to hold her now?

He quietly left the bed and padded down the stairs. The desk lamp was still on from the research earlier. He went into the bathroom and saw the mess they had left behind. Her muddy clothes were just tossed about the floor which was still wet with the water from their mishap. He took care of business and cleaned up the mess. He took her dirty clothes over to the laundry room. Most likely not worth saving, but he would give her the option.

He turned off the desk lamp and headed for the loft. He froze on the bottom stair. Maybe climbing back into bed with her wasn't a grand idea. It was the first time in this accidental arrangement that he started to wonder what the hell was happeneing between them.

Something started prickling in his brain. He left the stairs and turned around. Buffy's school bag was on his couch and her books spread on his coffee table. She had a sweater draped over the back of a chair. Two coats hung on the rack next to his door and three different pairs of her shoes were underneath it. In the kitchen he opened the pantry. Lucky charms? He didn't eat that. In the fridge there were two different types of milk, whole and skim. He hated skim milk.

He mentally walked through the rest of the apartment. In the laundry room she had dirty clothes, but he himself had just put them in there. In the bathroom she had shampoo, conditioner, and her own body wash. He had accidently used it a couple of days ago. There was makeup on the counter, a razor in the shower, and feminine products in the closet. Upstairs he had cleaned out a couple of drawers for her that now housed her clothing that was here.

Suddenly another image crossed his mind. It was something he had seen, but looked over, not connecting. Wondering if he had just imagined it, he quietly went back up to the bedroom. As soon as he reached the top, he could see it. He walked over to her bedside table and picked it up. The final proof. Mr. Gordo.

Buffy was living here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Buffy woke just before 7. Her whole body ached. She stretched out her legs a bit and realized the bed felt cold. Looking over, she saw Giles was gone. His alarm usually doesn't go off for another 12 minutes when he does set it, so she wondered where he had gone.

She groaned as she sat upright. It wasn't as bad as last night, but it still wasn't fun. She twisted out of bed with a sharp intake which only hurt more. She steadied her breathing before standing up. She walked to the stairs and carefully descended. When she reached the landing, she found Giles sleeping on the couch. He had a book placed on his chest. She picked it up, using a scrap piece of paper as a book mark, and set it on the table. She ran her fingers through his hair before continuing to the bathroom.

* * *

Giles was startled awake by a loud metallic clang and a hissed curse. He pushed himself up from the couch to see what was going on in the kitchen. He could see Buffy walking around over the breakfast counter. He briefly watched her flittering about while wearing his oversized shirt. Images from last night combined with the realization of this morning overtook him. He mentally shook his head and entered the kitchen.

"Need help?"

Buffy jumped and hissed at her sudden movement. Giles went straight to her. "Geez! You are going to kill me like that!"

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?

She nodded. "Yeah. Sore, but yeah. I was trying to make you some tea. Its hard with one good arm."

"You go sit and I will make us something." He reached for the kettle.

"But I wanted to do it for you. You've done so much for me. Not just last night, but for the last couple of weeks, I want you to know you're appreciated."

"Buffy," he placed the now filled kettle back onto the stove and turned it on, "you don't owe me anything. I'm your-," he paused. What was he exactly? She raised her eyebrows, he sighed. Placing his hand on her cheek, he said, "I would do anything for you." He kissed the top of her head. "It is nice to hear you say it, though." He turned away from her to busy himself with the tea making.

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke up feeling better. She was able to actually use her arm, though in a limited range of motion, and deep breaths still tinged her ribs, but better. She also noticed that she was alone. Again. In fact, his side of the bed looked untouched. She had come up before him last night and he obviously never joined her. After getting dressed (by herself, thank god!) she headed downstairs.

She stood in front of the couch with her arms crossed, observing the scene. Giles was once again sleeping there with the now near empty scotch bottle on the table. It wasn't that he was passed out on the couch that was nagging at her, though it did bother her a bit. It was the fact that he had made a bed on the couch. There was a sheet underneath him and the couch blanket over him. He had even pulled a pillow from the linen closet.

She stood there for a few moments staring at him, as if by sheer force of will she could wake him. When he didn't even so much as stir, she dropped her arms to her side, slightly grimcing at the action. She was sure there was a perfectly good reason he had slept there instead of upstairs. Unfortunately, she had to get to class this morning and couldn't stay around waiting for him to explain. Gathering her books, she decided to just ask him tonight.

* * *

Xander had joined Willow and Buffy for lunch on campus. They made quick plans to hit up The Bronze that night. Buffy really hadn't been spending much time with either of them recently. Giles had told her to take one more night before patrolling again for recovery. She figured she could totally recover at The Bronze.

After classes, her and Willow were getting ready in their dorm. Buffy had just finished applying some of her eye shadow when she realized something was missing. "Umm, Will? Think I could borrow our mascara? Mine's at Giles' place."

"Sure, Buff." She handed it over. "Loving the skirt, by the way."

"Thanks!" She applied the mascara to one eye. "I saw it and thought it would look perfect with those black knee high boots." She started to work on her other eye and paused. With a defeated sigh she dropped her hands. "Which are also at Giles'."

"Oh. Well, we could stop by and get them, It's not out of the way or anything." Willow sat on the end of Buffy's bed and watched her friend's reflection.

"No." She looked down at her hands. "I'll just find another option." She resumed applying her make up.

Willow watched Buffy nervously. She had something she wanted to talk to her about, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. "I miss you, Buffy."

Buffy smiled. "Miss me?" She applied her lip gloss then turned in the chair towards Willow. "We see each other almost every day in class."

"Yeah. I know. But it's not really the same. I miss you being here. You're always gone."

"I have been kind of absent girl lately, huh?"

"Yeah, but I kind of get it. This thing with Giles is new and exciting and at first I was like, 'What?', and then it was more, 'Oh', and it makes sense and you are looking at me funny." Buffy's brow was furrowed and her mouth open, just staring at Willow. "Buffy? You okay?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What thing with Giles?"

"You know, the thing." Buffy just continued looking confused. "The being... together... thing?"

Buffy's mouth opened and closed. Willow was starting to be concerned. "Giles and I... we aren't... there's no...  _thing_."

"No thing?"

"No thing. We are definitely thing less."

"But," Willow shifted on the bed, bringing her legs up and crossing them, "you are over there every night."

"Well... true. We sleep together." Both girls' eyes went wide. "No!" Buffy's hands shot out in front of her. We don't  _sleep_  together! We just... sleep. But... together." They sat in awkward silence. "I can see the confusion."

"You just... sleep there?" Buffy nodded. "Where?"

She started to blush, but was unsure why. "Oh, umm..."

Willow looked shocked. " _With_  him?" Buffy nodded again. "Doesn't that seem, I don't know... strange?"

"Why would it be strange?"

"Well, it's kind of like you and me sleeping together." Buffy looked at both beds and back to Willow. "I mean in the same bed."

"We've done that, too, Will. Many times at each other's house."

"Okay," Willow nodded. "Point taken. Then think of it as you and Xander sharing a bed."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Xander would totally try to cop a feel in my sleep. So not the same." Memories of Giles' hands on her in the shower the other night and when he had helped her dressed crossed her mind. She would be lying if she said the feel of him running his hands down her backside while looking up at her wasn't something she thought about. And often.

"And Giles is completely okay with this?" Willow asked, pulling her from her daydream.

"Yeah! Of course. I mean, I guess." Some puzzle pieces started coming together.

"You guess?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Buffy sighed. Maybe he wasn't okay with this. She never did ask. It just sort of... happened. But he also never discouraged her. Never turned her away or turned himself... "Oh." She looked at Willow who was nodding for her to continue. "The last 2 nights, he slept on the couch."

"Oh."

Buffy stood quickly from the chair. "But he had been up! Reading! He probably just didn't want to disturb me." Her eyes pleaded with Willow's. "Right?"

Willow stood and took Buffy's hands. "You haven't talked to him about it?"

She huffed. "Of course not. That would have been the smart and obvious thing to do. So not Buffy-like."

"Do you want to go talk to him now?"

Buffy thought for a second then shook her head. "No, I want to hang out with you. And Xander. And dance. Can we dance?"

"Are you sure you are feeling up to it?" She raised Buffy's injured arm. Buffy nodded enthusiastically. Willow smiled. "Let's dance."

* * *

When Giles woke, Buffy was all ready gone. He knew she would question why he had slept on the couch. Unfortunately, he didn't have an asnwer for her. Not a decent one, anyway. Not one that wouldn't get him slapped. What would he say? ' _I just realized we are in a relationship, living together, and I don't think I can be in bed with you and not touch you_?' Yes, that should do over well.

He didn't know how he got here; Buffy living with him. They had been sleeping together and it never once seemed odd. He knew why it started. He understood why it continued. He even found himself unable to sleep well if she weren't around. He vaugley remembers her saying something about living here after that one morning. He was certain then, and only fairly certain now, that she had been joking.

Then there was two nights ago. God, he had been so scared when she walked in. He always worried about her while she was out, but a part of him just assumed she would be okay. And though he was still correct in this instance, it shook him. Then there was the touching, and the various states of undress, and the neediness on both their ends to assure the other that everything was fine.

He partly feels like he has taken advantage of her. She was wounded, hurting, vulnerable. He was meant to be helping her. Yet he allowed his eyes to see, his hands to feel, hi-, well, let's just say  _things_  got  _tense_. He wanted her. He needed her. After he had helped her dress, he let his hands wander. Then he held her and said he was sorry. She had assumed it was for them falling in the bathroom. Instead it was for his actions driven by his lust induced trousers.

But the way she looked at him. The way she ran her fingers through his hair. How she held his hand as they slept. It couldn't be just him. Could it? Was he so enthralled that he was imagining her responsive actions? He didn't know. He couldn't be sure. And that was why he had slept on the couch. Because if he was wrong, and he made adavnces, he could ruin everything.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her when she arrived. He just knew it couldn't continue like this.

* * *

At 4:13 a.m., Giles finally fell asleep on the couch. At 6:41 a.m., he woke up. At 6:42 a.m., he mildly panicked because Buffy still wasn't there. At 6:50 a.m., he took a shower to calm himself down. At 7:23 a.m., he walked out the door towards the college campus. He decided to walk just in case something had happened to her on the way over. At 7:47 a.m., he was outside her dorm room.

He raised his hand to knock as it swung open. Willow jumped and yelped which also caused him to startle. "Sheesh, Giles! Way to wake a person!"

He gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I was looking for Buffy. She didn't come-",  _home_? No, that's not right. "Umm, over last night."

"That's funny," Willow giggled. "Two weeks ago I was at  _your_  door looking for Buffy."

' _Two weeks_ ,' he thought. ' _Was that all_?'

"She's not here, though." At Giles' concerned expression, she continued. "But she was! She slept here last night. If you could call what she did sleeping. Mostly it was tossing, turning, and frustrated sighing."

"But she is all right?"

"Oh, yeah," Willow nodded. "Definitely of the good."

Giles visibly relaxed. "Good." He ran his hand through his hair. "Good."

Willow frowned. "Sorry if we worried you. We went out to The Bronze. She walked me home and then just stayed with me."

He smiled at her. "No, Willow, it's fine. I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away, is all." He nervously rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I understand." They stood silently. "She, uh, she left about ten minutes ago to get to class. Somewhere I should be going if I don't want to be late."

"Oh! Yes! My apologies. Go. Learn. Enjoy." He stepped back as she shut the door.

"I always do." She headed for the exit to her right, giving him a smile and a wave before disappearing through the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks! The last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Buffy joked as she entered Giles' place. It was only a little after midnight, making just a quick patrol. Willow mentioned how Giles had come by all worried. Buffy thought it was sweet.

She noticed him hunched over his desk and quietly shut the door, locking it. She placed her hand between his shoulder blades. She could feel the rise and fall of him breathing. "Giles." She rubbed his back. "Giles?" She ran her fingers through his hair, bending close to his ear. "Mr. Giles, Miss Summers is here to see you." He hummed and turned his head towards her voice. "Mr. Giles, I have that book you wanted." He huffed. "Oh, Mr. Giles! How will I ever pay off these late fees?!"

"You could start by doing the dishes." She tilted her head to see his face. He smiled then opened his eyes.

"I knew you had kinks," she teased. He chuckled. He started to sit up straight then winced. He groaned as he rubbed at his neck. Buffy stepped behind him and worked on his shoulders. He moaned and dropped his head back to the desk. She smiled. "I can't imagine sleeping at your desk is cozy."

"Not very, no," he mumbled.

"Did you sleep on the couch last night, too?" She noticed the blankets and pillow were still there.

She felt him tense under her hands. "Actually, I didn't sleep much at all."

"Yeah, me either." She gently scratched her nails on his neck and into his hair. ' _Oh, the little noises he makes are delicious_ ,' she thought. She placed her hands on top of his shoulders. If he continued to make those noises, she wasn't sure what she would do. "Willow said you were worried."

He sat up, rubbing his hand over his face, then through his hair. "Yes. It was silly of me, I suppose."

"I think it's sweet that you worry about me."

He turned his head until his cheek pressed against her fingers on his left shoulder. "I always worry about you," he whispered. He placed a small kiss to her fingers.

A warm shock traveled through her body, all the way to her toes. The intensity of it surprised her and she backed up, slipping her hands away. Giles, of course, misinterpreted this as him going too far. His elbows went to the desk and he leaned his face in his hands. "Come on," she said, gently tugging on his shirt sleeve. He turned his head towards her, cheek still in his hands. "We both need some rest." He continued to watch her. "Will you come to bed?"

He sat back in the chair. "Buffy-."

She held out her hand. "Please?"

He looked into her eyes. She looked sad, pleading. He wondered what she could see in his. "What are we doing?" he whispered.

She drew in a breath, trying to read him. He was confused. She couldn't blame him. She was, too. All she knew was that she wanted him next to her. She hoped that he did, too. "We're going to sleep."

He hesitated before taking her hand. He stood and followed her up the stairs. She released him as she went to the dresser for pajamas. He walked into the closet to change into his own. After getting into his sleeping pants and a tee, he placed his forehead on the door. It wasn't too late, he told himself. He could still just go back downstairs and take the couch. She knew what she was doing to him. She had to know. Right? He reached for the knob and took a breath to steady his racing heart. He would just tell her that he had work to finish up. To just head to bed without him. He opened the door.

She turned when she heard the door open. He looked as nervous as she felt. It was ridiculous. They were just going to sleep. Something they have done a dozen times. What was there to be nervous about? She gave him a small smile before turning off her bedside table lamp and climbing into bed.

He had every intention of telling her no. That is until he saw her. She was standing in the soft light of her lamp, looking completely comfortable in her cami tank and shorts. He was in trouble. After she climbed in, she pulled the covers back for him, much like he did that one night. He got into bed even with everything else telling him to run. He pulled the covers up to his chest and lay flat on his back, arms at his side.

Every time they have been in bed together, there has been this invisible barrier between them. Buffy didn't realize how much she hated that barrier until now. She leaned up and moved his arm across the pillows, then laid her head on his shoulder. Her hand held the one tucked around her shoulder. She stared up at the ceiling with him. Feeling the warmth of his body right against hers already had her drowsy. "Giles," she said as she began to feel her eyes drift shut.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Her turned his head, nose nuzzling her hair. "I love you, too." And they slept.

* * *

Giles couldn't remember the last time he had been this comfortable. He was in his soft bed with something nice and warm tucked against him. And it smelled sweet. He could feel himself twitch in his pants between himself and another barrier. He uncontrollably thrust against the barrier to get some friction.

The barrier moaned and pushed back.

Giles eyes shot up to a view of blond hair. One arm was being used as a pillow by both of them. The other was tucked around her waist. One of his legs had ended up between her own. He felt his cock twitch again, this time resisting the urge to thrust against her rear.

He carefully started to pull himself away from her. He was nearly off the bed when she started to squirm. "Giles?"

"Shh." He stroked her hair. "I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

"M'kay." And sleep she did.

Giles stood and ran both hands through his hair. Dear Lord, what has he gotten himself into? Knowing full well he couldn't stay up here, he headed back for the couch. He knew she wouldn't be happy about it in the morning and question him. The way he saw it, he was damned one way or the other.

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke up in bed, alone and rather annoyed. She knew she shouldn't be. What had once been so easy and comforting was suddenly awkward. She hated that. She hated how she was making Giles feel. And in his own home no less. She didn't want to stop, though. Well, not the sleeping part, anyway. The uncomfortable part, yes. That definitely had to stop. She had to talk to him. Figure out what was happening so they could make things right with them.

She stretched as she readied to climb out of bed. She would have a calm, rational discussion with him during their breakfast. She put on her slippers as she slid out of bed.  _Calm and comforting_ , she thought. But as she headed downstairs, a whole new wave hit her. She saw Giles sitting on the couch, arms raised above his head trying to stretch the kinks out. She could see him wincing in pain as his back muscles pulled and protested over sleeping on the couch.  _This is ridiculous!_   _He put himself through all that pain and discomfort just to get away from me?_

Suddenly all thought of calm and comforting was gone and impatience took over. "Why won't you sleep with me?" she demanded as she started down the stairs.

Giles head snapped in her direction and his eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"Why won't you sleep with me?" She stepped off the bottom stair. "I keep waking up and you are on the couch. What gives?"

"Buffy," he said as though the explanation were obvious, "we are not in a romantic relationship."

"So?"

Giles quickly stood from the couch. "So?!"

"So, it didn't stop us before." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Giles opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I can't be with you that way and...  _not_  be with you that way!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow in genuine confusion. "Huh?"

"Also," Giles took a strong step towards her, "when  _exactly_  did you move in here?"

She still looked confused. "Huh?!"

"There is food I don't eat in the kitchen. Make-up on the counter. I haven't worn make-up since your  _mother_  was still a virgin!" Buffy's mouth dropped open with a gasp and dropped her arms. "There are tampons in my bathroom."

"That doesn't mean-."

"Mr. Gordo has nested on my nightstand."

Buffy wanted to argue her point more, but Mr. Gordo hit her hard. She  _had_  moved in, hadn't she? She had her own drawer and closet space here. When  _did_  that happen? She recrossed her arms defiantly. "Well, if it was bothering you so much, why didn't you say something?"

Giles gave a hard chuckled huff. "That's the problem, Buffy!" He spread his arms out. "It doesn't bother me! I love that you are here. I love falling asleep and waking up with you in the morning. I love how you smell straight from a shower. I love the way you bite your pencil and your nose crinkles when you are doing assignments. I love that you attempt to make tea for me. I love... I love  _you_ , dammit!"

Buffy let her arms drop to her sides once again and took two fast steps towards Giles. "Well, you don't sound happy about it!" she shouted.

Giles took the last step putting them not even a foot apart. "Well, I am!"

They both stood face to face. The fight and yelling had their chests heaving. Giles' more than Buffy's, of course. Just when she thought he would grab her and kiss her, a throat clearing brought her attention to the kitchen counter. "Jelly?" Xander asked, holding out a plate with a jelly donut on it. Willow jabbed him with her elbow. "Ow."

Buffy turned her very surprised face to Giles, who was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut. "By the way, Willow and Xander are here." Buffy whacked his arm. He jumped at the contact. "Ow!" He grabbed where she hit him.

"You couldn't have warned me  _before_  all of that?"

"You didn't exactly give me an opportunity. Besides, I got a little caught up in the conversation myself."

"Oh," Xander said to Willow, "you owe me $20."

Willow rolled her eyes, but pulled out her wallet from her bag. She withdrew $20 and started handing it to Xander. As he was about to take it, she pulled it back. "Wait. Giles said he loved her, but Buffy didn't say it back. So it doesn't count."

"Oh, come on!" Xander let his head fall back. "We both know she loves him."

"But in a smoochies kind of way?"

"Were you not just watching what I just watched?!" Xander extended his arm towards the living room while still maintaining eye contact with Willow. "She wouldn't act that way if it wasn't a romantic love and you know it!"

"I know no such thing."

This time it was Giles clearing his throat that caught  _their_  attention. Willow and Xander looked into the living room to see both Buffy and Giles with their arms crossed and glaring at them. "Maybe we should go," Xander said closing the lid on the box of donuts.

"Yeah. Going is good." She followed Xander closely out of the kitchen and towards the door. "It was nice seeing you, Buffy. I have missed you tons. But I get it. You've been busy. With... Yeah. Stuff. So, umm, I will see you later okay?" Xander opened the door. "Okay. Bye, Giles!" She shut the door firmly behind them.

Buffy exhaled and covered her face with her hands. How did this get so out of control? Giles gently took her hands and pulled them down, but keeping them in his. "Are you all right?"

"Ha!"

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Giles spoke softly and sweetly. "I never meant to upset you like this. It was an odd sort of coupling from the start. I enjoyed our time together. Once I realized I was enjoying it for different reasons, reasons I didn't think you would appreciate, I tried to pull away. I had no intention of burdening you with the affections of an old man. Of making things awkward between us."

"But they did get awkward, Giles." She slightly squeezed his hands when he closed his eyes. "I thought I was doing something wrong. I realized I have been making you uncomfortable in your own home and I didn't want to do that anymore. I swear, I had every intention of having a calm, collected conversation about this with you over breakfast and what it all meant. Really! But... but then I saw you stretching on the couch, in pain, and I couldn't figure out why that seemed a better option to you than just being with me. It hurt, Giles. And you are not  _old._  Old _-er,_ yes, but not old."

"I'm so very sorry."

" _I'm_  the one who is sorry. I put us in this awkward situation. I forced myself into your house, your space. Hell, I'm the one who made a fool of myself in front of our friends. You have nothing to apologize for, Giles."

Giles wrapped her in a hug and she squeezed his middle. She settled her cheek against his chest and his chin rest on top of her head. "I meant what I said before, Buffy. I truly do love having you here. And..." he let out a shaky sigh, "and I very much do love you."

Buffy pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. "I know I didn't say it earlier, but... I very much do love you, too."

"Yes!" came a muffled cry from the other side of the front door. "Shit!" they heard Xander exclaim before they could hear footsteps running away.

Giles hung his head as Buffy chuckled. Once she calmed down a bit she whispered, "Hey." Giles tilted his head to look at her, still shining with mirth. Buffy touched his chin to slightly change his angle. Giles' hands went to Buffy's hips as she leaned into him, brushing their lips together. The kiss was slow, sweet, tender. After a moment they both separated enough to be able to speak. "I don't know about you, but I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Mmm," Giles hummed before he gently kissed her once again. "No. Not at all."

"I could use a nap. How about you?"

"I was thinking bed, but a nap wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Buffy giggled and pulled away, holding one of his hands still. "Then come show me what you did have in mind,  _Mr._  Giles." She started pulling him up the stairs. "We'll get those late fees taken care of yet." Giles rushed her and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs as she delightfully squealed.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story. Your comments and kudos meant a lot to me and helps keep me motivated to continue writing and publishing stories. Hopefully will have more to post soon. Loves!


End file.
